Divine Fate
by SummazStar
Summary: What if Hunter and Cal grew up together causing Hunter not to leave England but still become a Seeker? And what if Morgan knew nothing about her Wiccan heritage? What if the Rolandses take their annual vacation in England? Fate will tell all..
1. Prologue

A.N- Well, this is my second fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it and review! Reviews are what keep me going. This might take me a while to update as I have school and the other sweep story to do but don't worry I will update as soon as I can. Ok if you find author notes annoying then skip to the chapter. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The curtains were drawn and the sun peeped out into the night. The clouds threatened to spill as the early morning traffic started to pile.

The lack of light created dim shadows against the far walls and the only source of reliable light came from the moon that was about to disappear into dawn.

Half the room was thrown into dim darkness while the other half was not much different. The dusty cobwebs on the walls played an important part in the creepy feeling of the room. It also added to the almost darkening atmosphere of the room that made it opulently haunting. But that was how she liked it.

Many piles of clothes were strewn on the floor, creating a messy effect in the room. Dozens of books and scruffy magazines were piled on the already untidy desk. Volumes of wicca books were stacked up and covered every square inch of the table.

Her breath came out in light wisps. The covers were drawn up to her head, revealing only her head. Her dark, mahogany hair was draped across the softest-looking pillows. Her expressionless face seemed innocent and unappealing at first sight. But sometimes it was misleading.

With a soft sigh she stirred and immediately stopped, again drifting off into her death-like sleep. Everything was quiet, causing an eerie atmosphere to break out. To any unnerving person it would have been a horrible place to be. But this was her room, her way and her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- yeah I know, short. So kill me. It's supposed to be short. Besides the next chapter will be nice a long. If people actually review that is. Please review and I assure you, you will not be disappointed!

**P.S- read my other fanfic!**


	2. First impressions

**Wow, I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Almost two or three months! But I've been busy and such so I hope you haven't had to wait so long. Anyway hoped the last chapter had you guessing. Some of you are guessing who the person was in the last chapter but I'm not going to tell you! Hah. You'll just have to find out in the end! Thanks to all my reviewers**

**TotalDreamer: I'm sorry it was so short but it gets better! Keep reading! Me a great writer? No!**

**Rhiannan Star**** Aww, you're too nice! Update your story too!**

**Aingealal: And when are you gonna update your story!**

Demonafrit: Yay! Sorry I can't tell you. She may or may not be Morgan )

**Silent-Serenity-Girl14: I'm dedicating this chapter to you!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Silent-Serenity-Girl14. Ok now you may read the 2nd chapter. )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vast blue waves hit the rocks as I stood on the pier looking out into the deep greenish-blue waters.

"This is great!" My sister, Mary K, exclaimed as she flung herself around the pier, trying to get a better view of the beach.

"Yeah," I agreed to myself quietly.

It was early morning and the cool, chilly wind blew softly. The clouds covered most of the sunlight but nevertheless it was the best day yet that we had been here. I mean, it was England. England was dreary and cold and rained most of the time, so a day at the beach was absolutely one in a million.

When my parents had suggested that we take our annual vacation in England, I positively dreading it and I thought my parents were out of their minds. But now that I was here for almost a week, I couldn't get enough of England. It was absolutely breath taking.

I took a quick glance at Mary K and saw her racing towards the beach at high-speed, with a look of eagerness on her face. Oh, the joy's of being a 14-year old.

I twisted my head to see my parents standing on top of the stairs that led down to the beach. They were cuddling and whispering something into each other's ears. I could only presume they were sweet things. They started laughing as my dad did a stupid elvis impersonation. Honestly, they looked like a bunch of immature teenagers.

Sighing, despite my jealousy of my parent's happiness, I ran down the beach after my sister. I found her stripping down to her swimming costume and splashing around close to shore. I dove in after Mary K and plunged into the water fully clothed. I knew I'd regret it later but I didn't want any time to think about. When I came to shore I saw my sister glowering at me.

"What is wrong with you, Morgan!" she said spitting salt water out of her mouth.

I just laughed and replied, "Relax Mary K. It was just a joke."

She rolled her eyes and turned to swim out into the ocean. I struggled to get to shore with my wet clothes dragging me down. Finally being able to stand up straight, I walked, with the sand burning my feet, over to the gelato store near the pier to order something to eat.

Searching the crowd that had suddenly appeared with mass amounts of people, I tried to find my parents. It was near impossible now due to the pile up of tourists (which included myself) to see my parents now so I decided I'd just go back to the hotel suite.

I could still hear my parents, in my head, with their serious voices, "If any of you get lost, just head back to the hotel. Everyone has a key so if you get lost just go back to the hotel."

As I walked in the direction of where the hotel was I realised with horror it was about a 45-minute walk. Das Boot was frequently with me so I was _not_ use to walking. Great, I thought, just great.

About 10 minutes into the walk, I was staggering with exhaustion and had to stop at near by café to get a latte or something to boost my stability and stamina. Looking around I spotted a little café, called Kris's Café on the corner of a quiet road and smiled to myself, happy that I finally found a place to relax.

As I started to cross the road, a great feeling of nausea and dizziness came over me. I did a double take and stopped in the middle of the road, not moving a muscle. Thank goddess it wasn't a busy road or I'd have been road kill.

Suddenly I felt a weird kind of intimacy and my eyes landed on two teenagers, sitting on one of the tables outside of the café. They were both talking and seemed like they were in perfect tune of the world. They were having breakfast as they talked in low english accents.

A feeling of curiosity took over me and I continued to stare, ignoring the urgent whispers surrounding me, that should I not have been so engrossed in these two boys, I would have been deeply embarrassed. But I wasn't.

I had never felt this feeling before and quite frankly, it was starting to creep me out. Why did I think it was absolutely essential for me to meet these guys?

The boy on the left had pronounced features with dark brown hair with a bit of blonde thrown into the mixture. He had sharp, golden eyes that seem to hypnotise me. He had a prominent face with large eyes that were hazel brown. Looking about my age, I could only guess that he was eighteen.

The other boys, however was nearly the complete opposite. He had a carefully carved face with the lightest blonde hair that I'd ever seen. In fact, It was so blonde that it was almost white. His green eyes seemed liked they could search your soul of every deepest and darkest secret or desire that you had inside you. Very creepy. He had a serious look plastered on his as he chatted airily to the other boy. Even though the boys shared no features in common, I knew that they were brothers. Don't ask me why. I didn't know myself.

Sure, the second guy was attractive but as I looked around, I couldn't help notice more girls, heck even guys, were staring at the boy with the dark hair. Plenty of females were whispering about him and I found it quite suprising that he didn't even notice.

I never, and I mean ever, had had a crush on someone. Hey, I wasn't a lesbian but still, most of the guys back home ended up irritating me rather than thrilling me.

However, before I could get any closer, the boy with dark hair whipped his head around and planted his two very unnerving eyes at me. No doubt, I was scared stiff.

The boy stood up kicking the chair back, abruptly as he looked at me. In response the blonde boy looked up at him in confusion as the dark haired boy shook his head rather urgently and pointed one elegant finger my way. Both heads turned to my direction and I was instantly alert. The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at me, turning sharply to the other boy and whispered something urgent to him. Yet again, the dark haired boy shook his head, ignoring the blonde boy's cry's of protest, started his way towards me.

Snapping out of my pathetic daydream, I started to panic. What was happening? And why was it happening so fast? Goddamn it.

As the boy was just few metres away I realised with a daunting prospect that I had two options. It was either run or stay. And being the coward that I was, I chose the latter.

Even though my legs felt fairly heavy, I ran down three blocks with out so much as looking back. I guess he was surprised at my sudden take off since he yelled, "hey!"

Right, like that was going to stop me. I didn't stop or even slow down and I know it wasn't very feminine of me but what did I care? Oh wait, I did. Care, I mean.

It wasn't until I got the hotel lobby, did I stop to look back. And thankfully, the boy wasn't anywhere in sight.

Good, I thought as I breathed a sigh of relief. When I got up to my room I could think of nothing but sleep. Oh, and who could forget those two boys? Certainly not me.

However, I finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of ocean water crashing against the rocks, spraying tons of salt water into the air.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, I hope you liked that! Please, please see my profile!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost 3 months or more! I promise I will update faster this time. Actually, I might not be able to update again until next year, so sorry because I'm going overseas but I'll update as soon as I get back! REVIEW! **


	3. Wonder

**Been awhile since I've updated but it's not my fault. Blame the homework, holidays and my crappy internet connection. I haven't been able to log in. Ok, so this is your late Easter present and I'm expecting you to give me one in return, meaning you review!**

**Chrissienuil****: Thanks. I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Silent-Serinity-girl14: hunter/cal? Haha, I laughed so hard at that one!**

**Memorical: Thankyou! I updated, now, it's your turn.**

**Gu-Brath-Faol: really? What a nightmare. :P Beaches here are nice and sandy. -Pats the nice sand- **

**Bubble-lover247- Thanks for the support!**

**Hipergirlygirl- Thankyou!**

**-b3li3v3r- Aww, you're sweet.**

**TotalDreamer- ok, I updated!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I woke to the sounds of my mum and dad arguing over decaf or black coffee. Now, wouldn't life be so much easier without worrying about those petty things? I snuggled deeper into my doona and fell asleep again, my reality turning into dreams. But only half an hour later I woke up again, unable to fall asleep. Ignoring the protests in my head, I decided to get up.

In the next minute I was caught off guard and nearly fell flat on my face as I was dressing by the sound of the stereo. Normally, I wouldn't have minded if Mary K did this kind of thing early in the morning but the stereo was loud. _Really loud_. I was just waiting for a bang on the door from an annoyed neighbour complaining about the volume. But it never came so I decided to do it myself.

"Mary K!" I screamed, as I came into the main room of the suite we had been staying in for the past two weeks. "Is that really necessary?"

My mum was in the corner, reading the newspaper while sipping her morning cup of coffee. She looked up as I entered but went back to reading the paper and sipping her coffee, uninterested. Mary K was on the other side of the room going through each one of my cd's and discarding them quickly, a look of disgust on her face.

"Seriously, sis, do you have any _actual_ cd's? I mean ones that are actually _worth_ listening to?" she asked, clearly trying to piss me off.

I brushed her statement aside and countered, "We have neighbours, you know? We're in a hotel! Haven't you considered they may be sleeping at this hour?"

"Where have you been?" she scoffed. "It's 11 am, well after the sleeping hour. Besides you must have had a big night yesterday for sleeping in this late," she said.

I ignored her and sat on a chair next to mum.

"Want some breakfast, honey?" she asked, getting ready to call room service.

"Oh no, I'm fine," I smiled, trying to look convincing.

She gave me one of those are-you-sure looks and felt my forehead. Satisfied that I looked and felt well enough she said, "You sure, honey?"

I nodded and retreated into my room, wanting a little privacy. Hopefully, my mum had gone back to her newspaper and Mary K had gone back to listening to her own cd's. It was true that I wasn't entirely sick but I had to admit that I was feeling a little under the weather. I didn't know why but the encounter yesterday seemed to give me a strange feeling. I hoped that it would not last. Oh well, I thought, shrugging it off.

Peace and quiet resumed once again until around mid afternoon when Mary K came crashing into my room. She bounded onto my bed as she watched me intently.

"So, you want to come?" she asked as she watched me paint my nails.

Now, normally I wasn't the 'girly' type but ever since that incident yesterday, I was, uh, a little more self-conscious.

"Go where?" I replied, still a little miffed about earlier.

"Shopping, on Cheshire Avenue. I saw these heels that were to-die-for. You should get a pair for yourself,"

"Me?" I chuckled. Just because I was painting my nails didn't mean I was about to buy myself a pair of _heels_. Ha, no way. "That'll be the day,"

"Fine then, you should at least come,"

The door shut behind her and I considered my options. I could both go and risk the chance of seeing those two guys again yet have a wonderful time shopping, or I could stay home and mope.

This is how I found myself an hour later following my mother and sister, Mary K around as they tried on everything; from dresses to shoes. I could honestly say that that was the worst experience in my life. As a matter of a fact I complained too much that my mother told me off.

"You have been complaining and demanding to go back since we stepped out of that hotel building," she started in a completely serious tone, "See here, even your sister hasn't complained once during this entire outing and all you've done is complain. Quite frankly if you can't take it, you should go back to the hotel room while Mary K and I shop."

And with that she looped her hand through Mary K's, walked into the nearest clothes store and immediately started trying on clothes.

Shaking my head, I began to walk the other way, amazed that I was so different from my mother and Mary K. It was amazing that I was even related to them.

I shook the thoughts from my heads as I went in from store to store, displeased by the quality of service and products. I trotted along until I found a bench and sat down, trying catching my breath. Shopping was tiring business, no kidding, especially if you were in a mall as big as this.

As I sat on the bench, I quietly observed human behaviour. Humans did the strangest things and if wasn't until you sat down and looked at it closely did you notice. In one corner a father, no doubt, new at the job, was trying calm his baby with the stupidest tactics. He was singing and waving candy in the babies face when obviously the baby was in need of a nappy change. In another corner was a security guard trying to chat up a store owner while eating a bagel. He had a leash in the other hand with a dog at the other end. I was sure with one pull the dog would be free of his owner and the mall would be in complete chaos. A vicious looking dog on the loose would not be ideal at all.

I chuckled to myself as my eyes roamed around the mall, stopping at a group of teenagers, huddled together and in a quiet conversation. They were in front of a store called, "Wicca's beauty".

Standing up I headed into that store, determined to check it out. I wasn't interested in witch craft, in fact, in my religion, Catholicism, witch craft was forbidden but I couldn't help feeling curious. Besides, if I hadn't gone into the store then a nagging curiosity would've eaten me away.

Passing the group of teenagers I realised that they had stopped talking to stare at me. I became self-conscious and hurried into the store to escape from their accusing eyes.

A strong smell of jasmine hit me as I walked in; wafting from some incense sticks perched on the counter. I noticed that no one else was in the store with me so I walked down one aisle, amazed at what I saw. On one shelf I saw stones of all kinds, labelled, scrying stones, stones used for good luck and stones that were simply used for display. On another shelf were candles and incense sticks of every type of shape and colour. They were amazingly colourful and at the same time…a little creepy. Treading quietly, so as not to disturb the peace and serenity around me, I followed the signs and ended up in the corner of the books section. It was large and vast, seeming to spread out into eternity. There were volumes that seemed to go on forever.

I rounded the nearest corner and immediately I felt a tight tug. I had no idea where it could have come from. My feet began to wander, having a mind of their own. They stopped me in front of a section labelled, 'Book of Shadows'. Confusion struck me and I stared, just stared for a few minutes before I reached out my hand towards one of the books. It was like some strange unseen force was guiding my hands as well as my legs because just as I was about to pull out a beautifully decorated hazel green book, my hands shot out from under that book (causing it to collapse onto the ground) placing my hands gently on another. I took it out and gazed at it.

This one was slightly wearier. The cover was made form a soft brown material and was frayed at the edges, giving it a jagged look. It felt rough and had a simple star with a circle around it in the middle. There were beautifully drawn flowers trailing the edge and a rustic feeling that made me aware of every little vibration in the room. All these features made it look considerably ancient. I was mesmerized by the aura it seemed to have, the elements it detailed and the way it seemed to come alive in my hands even though it was just a book.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice behind me aroused me from my state of awe and I was ready to jump about a foot in the air.

Slowly I turned around and came face to face with a woman. Wearing some kind of silky red robe, she could only have been around her mid thirties. Her beauty just about blew me away. I don't know what made her so beautiful but it just seemed to rush out at me, making me feel, yet again, self conscious (for about the millionth time that day). Her eyes were blazing, golden, like a tiger, yet elegant and graceful. There didn't seem to be any wrinkles on her face, which was quite amazing. She held herself with poise and confidence and, to be honest, I started to envy her.

She chose to speak in the time I spent admiring her looks. "Actually, this one just arrived-" she pointed to the book, "-I wanted to take a look myself, but I didn't get a chance. Did you find it interesting?" She smiled at me, pleasant and sweet.

I swallowed nervously and looked around, trying to look at anything except her. The woman's eyes were scary. Sure, they were beautiful but they seemed to hold onto me like an eagle holding onto its prey, trapped and helpless.

"Uhh..." I didn't have anything to say.

"Do you want some help looking around?" She smiled again, that charming smile. "Are you new to Wicca, my dear?"

Wicca? Uh uh. I wasn't even interested in it. From what I had heard, it was evil, according to our local church and my parents.

"Witchcraft? No way!" I stopped myself before I could start offending her. "I mean, no, I was just…looking around," I smiled feebly, absolutely humiliated.

"Well, could I possibly interest you into some candles?" she asked, her eyes starting to burn holes in my own.

The very idea of candles suddenly seemed stupid as if the only important thing in the world was that I got out of there.

"Uhh, no, actually, I've got to go," I gave her one last smile and commanded my feet to get me out of there and fast. Passing the woman on my way out, I gave her the book I just realised I was holding. The one that seemed to speak to me.

I had nearly made put of the store when the lady called me back, "Wait!" I turned around, "Come back when you feel like…looking around," she said. I nodded and started to head out again when she asked me one last question, "What's your name, dear?"

I hesitated. Should I tell her my name? "It's Morgan."

"Lovely to meet you, Morgan" she said, "I'm Selene."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've been procrastinating for way too long. Now, it's time for you to give me your present. REVIEW! That's all I want. **


	4. Complete stranger

**Disclaimer: I should've done this earlier but I forgot. And yeah, 'sweep' doesn't belong to me, everything is Cate Tiernans'. Except for Lily Epson, she's mine. And the plot. **

**Oh, my God, I hate myself for not updating faster; it's been like, months, right? And I have to explain a few things, such as how Cal and Hunter came to live under the same roof. I'm so sorry for not explaining things sooner. Ok, so everything happened as Hunter said it did, with Hunter's parents disappearing and going into hiding. Not only did his parents go into hiding but so did his Uncle and Aunt that took care of him. Sorry, I've forgotten their names. Sky was taken care of by someone else. So Selene volunteered to look after Hunter, Linden (he's still alive here) and Alwyn. Yes, Selene's evil but Hunter and his siblings aren't; they aren't aware of the evil side of 'Aunt Selene'. But whether or not Cal is evil or not, you'll have to read to find out. So I hope you get it, on with the chapter.**

**-----**

"…inspiration for this was unknown until recently. Art scholars managed to…" The tour guide droned on as many of the curious tourists stood on their tippee toes to get glance at the almost ancient painting. I, however, was not among them.

"You could at least look like you're trying to catch a glimpse of it," Mary K said as she joined me where I was standing, my arms crossed. "Since we got here, you don't even enjoy the places we go to. It's like you hate it here or something."

My hard face softened as I realised where she was getting at. "I'm sorry, Mary K. I'm just in a bad mood; you don't have to worry about me,"

She looked up and smiled, "You sure?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

But for now, I needed a time-out. I excused myself from the rest of the group and headed for the courtyard situated at the very back of the dilapidated building. I was in the prehistoric courtyard of The National Gallery of London. Now, don't get me wrong the artwork was fascinating and everything but it just didn't cut it for me. I was bored out of my skull. To be honest, impressions and paintings from the renaissance didn't interest me in the least. No offence or anything. I just wasn't the artsy kind of girl.

I came to a narrow pathway leading out into a forest of some kind. The path was made of stone and was nearly completely covered with vines, sprouting from the sides. I walked along this path for a while before I came to a little clearing, it was as big as a football field and it was just as empty. Just beyond it was a white-washed four storey building with the works. A fifty-metre Olympic-sized swimming pool sat quietly in a little corner and four massive tennis courts sat in another, balls scattered everywhere. 'New London High School' was plastered onto the front building, in bold, cursive writing. I felt the sense of authority, influence and pride emitting from the place already.

Whoa, I thought, stunned. Why didn't schools like that exist in Widows Vale, America? If they did, I don't think I'd complain about going to school everyday.

I was about to walk right up to the school to see if I could enrol when a voice behind me shouted, "What do you think you're doing here!"

I turned sharply and came face to face with a girl, no more then 17 years. She wore a stern look and regarded me with a mixed expression. She was about 1.7 metres in height and a brunette, her hair coming down in straight layers, falling onto her shoulders. She had a pretty face that I'm sure had one many hearts. She wore a black and white school shirt and skirt with the logo, 'NLHS' displayed prominently.

"Uhh..." I trailed off.

She stared at me expectantly. "Well? You know this is private land, don't you? That means no non-students are allowed on the grounds, do you understand?"

"Ye-yeah," I stumbled, "I didn't know that this was a school. You see, I just came from the gallery over-" I pointed in the direction I had just come "-there."

She considered this for a few seconds before her face broke into a smile, revealing her flawless row of teeth. I swear, they couldn't have gotten any whiter.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said with such a sweet tone that it sickened me. Oh, I was a sucker for alliteration.

She marched right up to me and took my hand, shaking it. Up and down, up and down. She was starting to irritate me.

"I'm sorry!" she said again, "So many people get lost and turn up here, at the school, when they're supposed to be in that art gallery. That pathway is such a nuisance sometimes. I always find myself having to direct people back to the gallery."

I nodded, trying to smile myself. She held herself confidently and spoke in an almost contempt manner, as if she was better than me. I snorted inwardly.

"Well, I'm Lily Epson, who are you?"

Was it just my imagination or had a gust of wind just picked up so suddenly? The wind managed to travel down my back and spread to the rest of my body, sending chills everywhere.

"Morgan Rowlands."

"Well, Morgan, by the sound of your accent-" I had an accent now? Pfft, maybe she did, but I didn't. "-I'm guessing you don't live here in England?"

Bingo! You get a cookie, I thought. "Yeah, I'm from Widows Vale, America."

"America! That's amazing," she gushed with that brilliant English accent. "Well, it's been great to meet you but don't you think you should be heading back now?" she said pointing the way back, along the overgrown path. "But, if you ever need any help, you can reach me at the gallery. I work part time there."

I didn't ever intend of seeing her again but out of politeness, I nodded. To me, she seemed like all rule and regulations. "Great," I said, "See ya."

-----

"That's great!" came Bree's voice on the other end of the line.

I was talking to Bree, using the hotel phone and had just told her about the art galleries we had finished visiting. She seemed genuinely intrigued, which seemed like enough reason for me to be surprised.

"So, what are you up to next?" she asked.

I fiddled with my bed spread. A loose stitch had come out and I was making it worse by playing with it. "Um, I don't know. My parents decide that." I answered.

"Oh, ok…" she seemed hesitant and I was positive I was about to go through another one of 'Bree's episodes'. Ones where she'd chat nervously about guys she was going out with and cry over them. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but it was pathetic, and she'd always end up dumping them anyway.

"Listen, Bree? I got to go." I said.

If my life was a TV series drama then Bree was the typical rich daddy's girl who got, basically, everything. But, you know, it's not like she took it all for granted. Nope, she was well aware of her power and used it to her advantage. With the help of me, of course. I was the brains, she the beauty. I didn't mind, well, not really, it's just that she got little overbearing at times. Still, though, I coped.

She paused for a second before saying, "Oh ok, then, bye Morgan. Call me soon."

No sooner had I gotten off the phone with Bree, my cell rang. Yes, I had cell phone! This was the break through of the century! For me, at least. I mean, while everyone in school, including Bree, had one of these 'cool' and 'hip' ringing devices, I was left with nothing but a pager. I know sad, right? I mean I still had a pager! But since I had entered senior year, my parents thought I was old enough to get a cell phone for myself. About time.

"Hey Robbie!" Robbie was another one of my best friends. He was a guy, of course, but always seemed to understand what was running through my mind.

"Hey Morgan," he answered, somewhat tiredly.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd call to see how you're doing," he replied, "To make sure you didn't, like, die on the plane trip or anything."

"Well, that's thoughtful of you. What's been happening in Widows Vale since I've been gone?"

He sighed, seeming exhausted. "Let's see: some attention seeker thought it would be funny to leave the bathroom taps on and consequently flooding the school but unfortunately, for him, it didn't stop the lessons from starting again."

"Too bad."

He continued, "And Sharon and Ethan have decided to hook up, you know about them, right?"

I chuckled. Sharon was a girly type of girl. She usually overdid things and she was always the one to go to for fashion advice. Where as, Ethan was the resident junkie. He smoked pot, cigarettes and anything else that you could light and suck on. He also jigged school and according to the Widows Vale high rumour mills, he managed to, despite his busy schedule, hook up with most of the girls going to Widows Vale High. Cupid couldn't have chosen more opposite people to get together. It was more than bizarre.

"Wow, that's somewhat scary. But what's up with Bree?" I said, "She called earlier, sounding really edgy, is it another guy?"

This time, rather than the tentative answers I seemed to be getting before, Robbie stopped talking altogether, although I did hear some breathing.

"Want me to count how many breaths you have in a minute? I'm sure it's a fun game."

He ignored me. "Well, Bree? It's a long story...don't think you'd like to hear about it."

"On the contrary, I'm very much interested,"

"Okay, well…it all started when you left Widows Vale for your oh-so-fun vacation with your family and we were left here, lonely and forgotten,"

"Oh, come on, I did not forget you!" I replied, "I totally remembered to call, see what we're doing now?"

"Actually, I'm not the one that called you,"

"Oh…uh, I was gonna…"

"Yeah, well getting on with the story, we kind of got together for a _Buffy_ marathon, I didn't want to, trust me, but Bree forced me, and we ended up getting close," He took a deep breath, "_really close._"

At first, my face scrunched up into a puzzled look. "But haven't you always been close?"

He sighed, "Oh, Morgan, you know what I mean. We became much, much closer."

Something snapped in my brain, and it all seemed to make sense. Bree's edginess and Robbie's anxiousness. Oh, my God, I thought. It made a hell of lot more sense but it was just so…wrong.

"No. Way."

"Yeah," Robbie said, "Way."

"But…but…you're best friends, aren't you?"

"Right, but now, it also seems almost like we're going out."

Hearing the words straight from him sent me into a fit of giggling. I wasn't the giggly type, but it just seemed so ironic. And funny, I might add.

"So, does this mean you and Bree are an, what's the word? Item?" I teased.

"Morgan, you and I know that labels on such things are just so belittling." He shot back, jokingly.

I stopped laughing and contemplated this for a while. My two best friends were going out. Yes, it was awkward, but so what? They were happy. Well, it thought so anyway.

"How's Bree taking this?"

"She's taking it," was all he said.

"Have you passed the awkward silences stage?"

He snorted, "Believe me, we've just started."

I was surprised, Bree was always rushing things. "Huh, that's strange,"

"Tell me about it. I have a feeling this relationship, if you will, is going to drive straight into the rocks."

"Relax," I said, "You're going into it way too much. Just talk to her. She just needs time, trust me."

After that our conversation took a dive. There wasn't much left to talk about and we didn't have much energy left anyway.

Robbie and I exchanged our good-byes and I trotted out into the main room of the suite. That was when I noticed that it was as silent as a graveyard. I realised that my family were gone and had left a note.

_Honey, gone out to do a little more shopping. Meet us for dinner at the French restaurant by Victoria Road by six. See you soon, Mom._

To tell you the truth, I was glad they were out. Almost happy for them, except my dad, of course, he despised shopping as much as I do. Now, I was able to catch up on my much needed rest. Going on vacation wasn't easy, you know.

----

I was lost, yet again. I managed to leave the hotel room early, I even caught the right train and came out of the right subway, yet, I found myself lost between streets and street of people. It was like Myer had suddenly decided it was Christmas in July, and it was the After Christmas sale. Fifty-percent off everyone! Grab anything while you can!

Um, anyway, I stopped where I was which was in front of a cheesecake store. Yes, a cheesecake store, no where near the French restaurant I was supposed to be.

So I decided to ask someone for directions. But was anyone kind enough to stop for me? No, they were too conversed in their own business to care about a seventeen year old tourist from America. I was pissed; everyone I tried to stop just gave me one of those pitiful glances and walked away. And I know I was being annoying but one word from them and I'd be on my way.

My feet were exhausted so I'd thought I'd sit down for a while and call my parents for directions. After a few minutes I stood up and tugged on my bag. But it was stuck on the bench. I gave is one last tug and THWACK! It had hit the person standing next to me. My face was starting to burn up, with humiliation but I had to apologise. I twisted to the guy standing next to me and put my hand on his arm, where I had hit him. Then I got the shock of my life.

------

**I just wanted to tie Robbie and Bree into the story somehow but seeing as they're all the way in Widows Vale, this was all I could come up with. Wow, this chapter was long. Review, please!**


	5. Concentration, relaxation, levitation

**IheartHunter: Ok, I respect your opinion but maybe you could offer me a little more than you think it's weird? Why was it that you found it weird? **

**Ouiplanete: I am so SORRY for taking so long to update, I had MAJOR writers block. **

**SummerBaby94: Lol, it wasn't that bad of a cliffy :P**

**HRInuyashaFan16****: Thanks so much!**

**sunshine-faery****: Hehe, you're too nice! Thanks heaps!**

**Lily9306: Thanks for the offer, but I'll be continuing. :)**

**Moira aine: I meant surprised shock. Hehe, sorry for the confusion!**

**Oook I know I haven't been updating but I reeeaally can't think of where this story is going. I know, I know, you shouldn't start writing a story where you don't know the plot. _But _no worries, I'm working on it. Enjoy this chappy!**

---

**Ch5: concentration, relaxation, levitation**

I don't think it's fair to say I had overreacted. I wasn't the type of girl who liked surprises and the one I had just received had literally given me a heart attack. Was it just a coincidence or something else entirely? I was beyond shocked, I mean, I was amazed that I hadn't quite collapsed yet. Don't ask me what, but there was something that really scared me about that guy. Yes, I didn't know him, but my instincts were telling me otherwise.

My blush crept up my neck and managed to spread all over my face. I probably looked like a tomato but that thought didn't help any. I tried to say something, anything. But I couldn't, I was just too taken aback.

So he took the initiative. "Hello," He smiled, genuinely. It was an expectant 'hello'. He was expecting me to say something, to break the uncomfortable silence that has just surrounded us.

Okay, it wasn't really silent. All around us were people pushing pass, impatient to get to home on time.

"Hi," I replied, in a stage whisper. Then I remembered what I did, and how I got myself into this situation in the first place. I cleared my throat and gestured towards my messenger bag "I'm sorry."

"No problem," He waved it away like it was nothing.

"Listen, I-" but I didn't get to finish. An all-too-familiar brunette had appeared at that moment, her arm interlinked with the guy. Was it possible to have two heart attacks in the maximum time of three minutes?

"Oh, my God!" she screeched, jumping up and down in excitement, "its Morgan, isn't it?"

I cringed and if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I could swear the guy did too.

"Yeah, hi."

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "You remember me, don't you? Lily?"

"How could I forget?"

"Oh, that's good. This," she motioned at the guy, "-is Cal."

He put his hand out and I shook it, that's when I felt a tingle go up my arm. Now, I'm sure I didn't imagine that either.

"Morgan, is it? Lily was just talking about you," He smiled, and all his teeth managed to make an appearance. "She was going on about how she would love to go to America," he laughed, "I told her to dream on."

Lily swatted him lightly. "I'm going to be really famous one day and I'll travel to L.A to record my albums," Cal sniggered and she shoved him again. "I'm a really great singer. You should hear me."

"Yeah right. She'd rather listen to nails on blackboard than hear your voice, Lil'."

I rolled my eyes. The fluffy banter being exchange was irksome; I could hear my stomach churning.

"Well, I should be going; my parents are probably getting worried by now." I said, trying to dissipate the conversation.

Lily frowned, "Okay, but listen," she grabbed my arm and stood in front of me, blocking my view of Cal, and said in a low voice, "Come to this party tomorrow. It's at Cal's house, I'll be there," She let go of my hand, slipping something into it and grasped at Cal again before saying, "Well, I'll see you there."

---

Naturally, my parents had been worried. They informed me that they had been waiting for almost an hour and was about to send the FBI and London police after me if I hadn't arrived at the time I did.

I smiled and reassured them that everything was fine, on the outside anyway. I felt all scrambled and scattered inside, as if a hand was grabbing at my stomach, squeezing it every once in a while. I couldn't exactly tell my parents that an unknown anxiety had me vexed, so I just told them I was fine.

If my parents were flustered about my behaviour before, I'm sure they would be soon more than ever. The black sheep of the family was about to ask her parents if she could go to a party.

Yes, a party. A _real_ party.

One where there was heavy music, no chaperones, grinding bodies and most likely, alcohol. That was so not like me. Nuh uh.

But I felt like I wanted to go anyway. Something about Cal was so intriguing.

So my hands were sweating, and my ears were ringing and I was about to ask. All I had to do was to get the words out in the air and it would be over, regardless if I got to go or not.

Argh! Why was I so nervous?! Mary K. had done this kind of things tons of times. Maybe I needed lessons with this kind of thing? God, what was wrong with me?

I approached my parents, in what I thought was quite a stealthy way. They looked up when I entered the room and I plunged right ahead, "So I…uh, you know…um, I-"

Oh no, I was a fish out of water. Desperate for air. Dying, dying, dying. With embarrassment, that is.

"Honey," my mother intercepted, "you might want to slow down."

Deep breaths now. Deep breaths. "Okay, this is a first for me so don't go into cardiac arrest or anything, okay?" they nodded. "I kind of want to go to this party."

Slowly, ever so slowly, they started to react but I interrupted, "Mom, I know what you're going to say. You're right, this could be dangerous, but I'm responsible, aren't I? Haven't I proven that to you?" I was rushing to get the words out now. "And yeah, I know we're in London, and I could get lost but I've just made these new friends. They're really nice and…well, cool-" Alright, I'll admit it, they were cool. Well, Cal was, anyway. "-and if I don't go, I'll look lame. I really don't want to look lame."

Oh, God. _That _was lame. What was I thinking?

"Sure."

"W-what?"

"We said, sure, just get back before curfew."

Oh right. Okay, I think I was surprised. No actually, I was _really_ surprised. And when was curfew? I didn't know I _had_ curfew. Maybe it was because I never really went out.

---

She draped a strapless floral dress over me as a look of uncertainty spread across my face.

"I'm not sure about this Mary K."

She barely glanced over at me, too engrossed in her fashion raiding. "Yeah…yeah, you're right," she slapped herself lightly on the forehead, "What was I thinking?"

"Don't take it so hard, sis."

"Hmm, I'm thinking vintage, what about you?"

It was the afternoon before the party and I was pretty much freakin' out. But, according to Mary K. she had it all worked out.

"Don't look at me, you're the fashion expert," I pointed out.

"Right, right, of course."

I raised my eyebrows. "Relax. Can't I just wear jeans, a cute tee and some pretty shoes? That's what normal people wear, right?"

I was totally new to this kind of thing. It was foreign to me.

She cocked her head to one side and smiled. "You may be right, Morgan."

---

Going to a party for the first time was like starting kindy all over again. And, boy, did I not want to go through that experience for a second time. Maybe that was why I never ventured out as far as my backyard. I guess tonight I was willing to try.

After my Mom had dropped me off (in the rental car) she promptly reminded me of her rules and my curfew and I assured her that I would be fine.

It seemed that the party was well under way when I arrived with music blasting out so loud I was sure you could hear it blocks away. A few people had decided to loiter in the front yard and as I walked up the pathway, they stared at me kind of strangely, at which my confidence (if I had any) had deterred. The door was wide open, so as discretely as I could, I stepped onto the premises.

The air was rank with the bitter smell of beer. I saw now that the stereotypes in my mind about most teenage parties had reigned true.

I coughed a little, relieving some of the tension that had built up inside of me. I saw no one that I could recognise so I tried to find Lily, seeing as she was the one who invited me.

The room was so crowded that I had to squeeze myself through the cluster of people to move even a few feet. When I reached the kitchen I grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. I was feeling nervous before the party had even started.

A hand had snaked its way around my arm and I flinched. Turning to see who had the nerve to touch me, I was surprised to find it was Cal. Well, wasn't he friendly tonight.

"Hey," he grinned, "Glad to see you here. The party's kind of a bore."

I smiled back nervously, consciously replaying possible scenarios between myself and Cal. Not that I was hoping or expecting anything to happen. Okay, not expecting.

But Cal was out of bounds. 'Cause he was going out with Lily, right? _Right? _

"So, what's the deal with you and Lily?" he said, while I was thinking the exact thing, _what's the deal between _you_ and Lily, Cal?_.

"What do you mean?"

He raised one of his eyebrows, in a handsome, cute-ish sort of way. I could feel my knees weakening and told myself to stay strong. Cal wasn't _that_ cute or dreamy or hot. Well, no, actually he was.

"You know, she keeps talking about you, like, she knows you really well," He reached out and took my hands before saying. "It's funny, really. But c'mon, Lil's waiting for you."

In beat to the 'doof-doof' of the dance music he led me towards the front of the house, where the 'party' action was taking place. I tried to talk to Cal as we walked but it was almost impossible as the music's loud rhythm had overrided us. I tried to scream, but that didn't work either.

I finally spotted Lily in the small corner of what looked like the lounge room but she was talking to someone already. No surprise really, I mean, she seemed like a chummy girl. But the guy she was talking to? He looked less friendly, cold, even.

She noticed Cal and smiled brightly when she saw me. It was kind of weird, for someone I hardly knew to brighten up, as if I made her day, like she did.

"Morgan! So glad you could make it!" She looked at Cal. "Lucky you found her Cal. She would've gotten lost for sure," She looked so comfortable, so sophisticated, like she was right at home. I, on the other hand, could tell that I looked as gawky as I felt.

I examined the other guy, realising that I'd never found out what his name was. He was handsome too, in a more classy way. More English than my American heritage. He was blonde, nearly white blonde, with high cheekbones and a pale, serious, almost solemn appearance, as if he hadn't seen sunlight in ages.

He caught my eye, and stared. Just stared. I couldn't help but feel weirded out. I felt uncomfortable, intimidated and at some point nearly yelled at him to stop.

"This is Hunter. Hunter, Morgan," Lily smiled and offered me some Pringles. I politely declined.

"So, _Morgan, _what brings you here?" It was Hunter. He asked in an almost menacing way. I could already tell that we weren't exactly going to be the best of friends.

"What do you mean? Lily invited me."

"I meant what brings you to London?" He smirked as if I was stupid for not understanding his question. The rude prick.

"Family stuff," I turned away and started chatting to Lily, which signalled the end of the conversation.

At the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that I saw both Cal and Hunter talking about me but maybe it was just me my imagination.

---

Gradually the crowd dispersed and the only people left were those who were drunk and wanted to crash for the night. I was about to leave too when Cal came up to me and surprised me by saying, "Come with me. I've got something to show you."

"But…" I gestured to where Lily and Hunter were, across the room, deep in conversation.

He grinned. "Leave them. Come on, it'll be interesting."

I smiled feebly, took one last look at Lily and Hunter and escaped with Cal. He pulled me towards the backyard. I spotted the pool and rolled my eyes.

"You're not actually thinking of going skinny dipping, are you?"

He feigned shock. "No, I didn't, but now that you thought of it how 'bout it?"

"Let me take a raincheck on that," We laughed as he led me past the pool.

He smiled and pointed towards the pool house. "It's this way."

After leading me inside, we went through another door then another, and I couldn't help notice how dark it was. It was full moon and I expected it to be quite bright but before my night vision had a chance to kick in, Cal was bending over a door that had suddenly flashed light around the edges.

Whoa, maybe I had too much to drink? He opened the door slowly, went in and beckoned me to follow. I don't know what on earth possessed me to do it. Everything about not taking candy from strangers had vanished from my mind.

The room was not quite what I had expected. There were a few candles lit causing gloomy shadows to dance on the walls. When Cal had lighted some more candles and the room was a little brighter, I looked around me and gasped.

The room was so…different. The walls, strangely, were painted black. A black that was so foreboding that it made me want to bolt out of there. But I didn't. The black covering the walls were also accompanied by white markings made everywhere, covering every square inch of wall. The markings seemed to be some kind of symbol language and gave the impression that they were glowing. But they couldn't have, right?

And that wasn't all. If the way the room was painted to go by, the atmosphere was measurably worse. The air inside that little room was uncomfortably intense and I couldn't help but feel claustrophobic.

"Hey," Cal looked at me and I started to panic, "are you okay?"

I blinked once. Twice. "Well, it's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think?" I laughed nervously, "Maybe we could crack open a window?"

He smiled but replied, "Uh, no, I'm sorry but we can't do that. This room, Morgan. It demands to be hidden away from everything."

"I don't understand."

He took my hand, practically having to drag me away from the door and lead me to a comfy sofa. "You see, this room is where I do magic."

My eyes bulged. "M-magic? What are you talking about?"

Cal smiled, "Come here." He sat down on the clean, white carpet and patted the space opposite him. I followed suit and as soon as I had sat down, he closed his eyes. Disturbed, I stared at him until he told me to do the same thing. I looked at him doubtfully. "Come on, Morgan, trust me. Nothings going to happen, not really."

I sighed and slowly shut my eyes, fully aware that we were sitting so close that I was practically sitting on his lap. He took both my hands in both of his and quite abruptly all the candles had extinguished, except for one left flickering weakly.

I flinched but he said soothingly, "Don't worry about anything else. Just concentrate on your breathing and relax."

"But…why? What are we doing?"

I opened my eyes just a peek and saw Cal smile. What was he up to?

"Sssh, just concentrate and relax."

"How am I supposed to do both at once?" I said, playfully.

He sighed and I quickly shut up and obeyed. Eventually, the dreadful feeling that was welling up in my stomach drained away with every breath I took. My tense muscles eased slightly and soon I was feeling a bit drowsy. My eyelids were drooping and my limbs had gone to sleep but I was completely and utterly relaxed.

I could feel, strangely enough, in tune with the rest of the world. Even my breathing had become in tune with Cal's. For some weird reason I could _feel_ the energy, the aura surrounding myself and Cal, that too had become one with our breathing and mind, and for a split second I felt like I was on top of the world. Funnily enough, I felt _lighter_ too, like all of my problems were gone with the passing wind. My surprising reactions of shock and wonder had almost clouded over my feelings of anxiety and suspicion. Almost.

I opened my eyes to see what exactly Cal was doing to make me feel this way; calm and serene. But it was short lived because as soon as I opened my eyes I realised that the reason I felt so light was because I was actually floating. Yes_, floating, _or rather levitating. Same difference.

I shrieked in panic and promptly fell to the floor with a thud. Cal snapped out of his concentration and looked at me in concern but as I was screaming and freaking out, I didn't notice. Without delay and so much as a glance back at Cal, I leapt to my feet and proceeded to run out the numerous doors, aware that Cal was at my heel which only encouraged me to go faster. Once I was out of the house I ran, without looking back, to the first bus stop I could find.

When I stopped to catch my breath and replay what had just happened in my head I couldn't believe it. What on earth had just happened? Alright, so I was safe for the time being; it looked like Cal had given up on his chase. But how was I going to get home?

Mom. When I was safely back in the warmth of the rental car with my mom, a thought occurred to me.

I had just run away from Cal, yet again. Maybe I should've just stayed away, I thought miserably.

---

**I know, I know, it's a little weird but stay with me, okay? I realise the thing about skinny dipping is actually said in _Dark Magick_ but, I swear, I wrote this before I realised it. Okay, so, do me a favour and REVIEW!**


End file.
